Bugbites, Sarcasm, Campfires and Best Friends
by ConcertoCookieJar
Summary: Two friends are visiting a leadership camp for the summer, expecting everything to go without too many hitches. What they had in store was definitely not what they had expected. The staff running the camp weren't normal , which meant no activity went completely as planned. What will the camp have in store for the two friends... For the whole summer?


**Hello lovelies, welcome to a stupid self insert story that my friend Pyxis and I came up with as soon as we made new Fanfiction accounts. We hope you're mildly entertained. :3**

Pyxis walked out onto the dock, feeling quite self-conscious in her swimming suit. It wasn't very revealing, it was just a space-print one piece, but she was shy all the same. Rin on the other hand, ran out in her dark blue bikini and nearly ran into Pyxis in her excitement. Pyxis stumbled, but quickly regained her balance.

"Hey! Be careful where you walk, silly!" She shouted to the overexcited blonde, before getting splashed from the waves from Rin's cannonball into the lake.

"C'mon, Pyx! Get in, the water's amazing!" Rin yelled to the brunette girl on the dock. Pyxis braced herself before slowly wading into the water, and eventually going in over her head. As she resurfaced, she began shivering.

"This water's freezing! What do you mean, 'The water's amazing'? Are you nuts?" Pyxis questioned before splashing Rin in the face with the lake water.

"I was just trying to motivate you! Now hurry up and get used to the water!" She called before swimming away. Pyxis simply sighed and followed her friend.

Rin splashed around playfully in the water, giggling at her friend following her, it made Rin grin ear to ear having her friend alongside her. But her face quickly changed from happy to pained as a loud whistle was blown by a small blonde bushy browed Englishman.

"Good day class, I hope you're all used to the water, because we're starting off going out to the floating raft and back 4 times. That shall be your warm up" He called to the students all forming a line by the dock looking at him.

"But what about the swimmers who don't have the stamina?" Rin questioned, looking up at Mr. Kirkland and back to her friend.

"I'm sure no one will be in trouble." Mr. Kirkland responded looking offended at Rin. The whistle was blown and Rin and Pyxis dashed off in the water, Rin slowing down her usual speed to watch over her friend. Pyxis grinned at Rin and Rin smiled back before refocusing her attention back to the floating dock. Rin watched the other students race madly towards the dock, wasting all their energy.

Pyxis was never really the strongest swimmer, but being with Rin seemed to motivate her. She swam at a good enough pace for Rin, smiling at her as she swam. Eventually she slowed down, going a bit behind Rin. When Rin kicked to propel herself, the water splashed into Pyxis' face. She just smiled and kept going.

At this point all of the other students were worn out. Even Pyxis was ahead of them. Rin was the first to reach the dock, and Pyxis came a little while after. The other students came in one big clump at the end, huffing and puffing due to the fact that they were so tuckered out.

"Good job students," The blonde stated seriously, "Now, does anyone here know how to dive?"

Pyxis proudly raised her hand. It was one of the few water-related things she could do well. Rin also raised her hand and a few scattered members of the class also did.

"Good. Those of you who can, swim up to the floating raft and demonstrate. Those who don't, pay close attention." He commanded before blowing his whistle.

"You don't need to tell me twice Mr. Kirkland" Rin smirked happily at him.

"A smartass huh? Alright Rin since your ego is bigger than Alfred's stomach you go ahead and demonstrate, and you can swim laps after class. The other's who didn't mouth me don't have to, and can watch you instead." The Englishman looked dubiously at Rin.

"Alright... Sir" Rin giggled and swam swiftly out to the raft, feeling a bit tired, but nothing a little break on the surface wouldn't fix. She dived under the water holding her breath, it shockingly made her swim faster. Once she made it to the raft she climbed aboard taking in big gulps of air.

"Hey I didn't say you could rest lazy bones!" Mr. Kirkland snapped at Rin. Pyxis winced at the tone of his voice, but kept watching her friend intently. Rin stood straight at the edge of the floating pier, looking down at the brackish water, she really wanted a quick break but obviously wasn't going to get one. Rin stretched her arms above her head and dove in the water, a tiny splash was made. Rin felt her top loosen on her body. She yelped underwater and tried to tie it on quickly. Pyxis watched intensely waiting for her friend to surface. Rin meanwhile was running out of time, her fingers not working due to the lack of air. She managed to get it tied and rushed to the surface just as Pyxis' was about to rush out to check on Rin. Rin coughed and spluttered and held onto the dock, gasping and gulping in large breaths of air. Mr. Kirkland's face was blank, he didn't look angry, but not happy either.

"Go again. Show the students!" He called out to her. She climbed on the floating dock and repeated her actions. She breached much quicker and started swimming back to shore without instruction.

"What're you doing coming back?!" The blonde man yelled.

"Saving your ass from being sued for abuse that's what. Let me have a break." Rin panted out swimming slowly back.

to Erin

"I can go instead Mr. Kirkland," Pyxis offered, raising her hand. He looked at her, looked back at Rin, who shot him an angry look.

"Fine, fine. Go ahead." He stated, and Pyxis made her way out to the floating raft. Once she reached the top of the raft, she walked over to the edge. She stretched her arms out, and looked over towards Rin, who gave her an encouraging smile.

Pyxis then dove into the water, creating a larger splash than she would've liked, but she did well just the same. She surfaced quickly, as she never dove too deeply. She swam back to the dock as fast as she could, and once she reached the dock, she fist pumped Rin.

"Nice one!" Rin said encouragingly, smiling at her friend. Pyxis smiled and nodded back, proud of herself

"Alright, Now the rest of you, I will teach you. Those who know how, just watch and help when you need to," Mr. Kirkland commanded, and the rest of the class swam over to the raft. Rin swam around in the water and Pyxis just sat on the dock, having her legs dangle in the water. When someone called for help, Pyxis attempted to give a good answer, while Rin gave an answer, but there was always sarcasm in her voice.

Eventually, Rin pulled Pyxis back into the water, and the two got into quite the water fight. This, naturally caught the eye of Mr. Kirkland who quickly blew his whistle.

"Hey! What in the world are you two doing! Knock it off!" He shouted, but the two girls couldn't hear him over the splashing of water. When the two finally stopped splashing, Mr. Kirkland was not very happy.

"Pyxis, I thought you were better than this. You're staying behind as well. Rin, your punishment still stands,"

"Awh c'mon Mr. Kirkland ya almost made me drown what is this bullcrap." Rin moaned unhappily.

"I'll gladly take on Pyxis' laps, you'll kill her." she added.

"You are such a smartass I have half a mind to double your punishment"

"You will if you let Pyxis go."

Mr. Kirkland turned his attention to his other students, he looked thoughtful.

"Pyxis, you can go, Rin will make up for your, shall we say, 'behaivor'"

Rin beamed happily at Pyxis.

"No worries, he can pound me into the ground and I'll still be fine. You just owe me food from Francis later" Rin shrugged and splashed around.

"You're sure?" Pyxis meekly looked at Rin.

"Of course, I'll have an appetite after all this mess." Rin beamed at her friend.

Once practice was over, the other students and Pyxis came out on land and began to dry off. Rin stayed behind in the water looking at them. Mr. Kirkland blew his whistle and began screaming at Rin.

"Faster! Move faster! Arms up and out of the water!" He shrieked at Rin who was almost already to the swim raft. She went back and forth back and forth keeping an alarming pace thanks to the Englishman's incredible temper. Pyxis looked worriedly at Rin who finally began to slow down gasping for breath every time her head came a bit up from the water. Mr. Kirkland yelled louder making Rin increase her speed. The rest of the students stopped and stared at the hot headed Brit who was yelling at a 16 year old girl. Rin's arms felt like jelly but she kept on moving. Finally after what seemed like hours, which was only truely 20 minutes Mr. Kirkland blew his whistle.

Pyxis had already changed back into her clothes but she ran out onto the dock anyways. She actually almost knocked Mr. Kirkland right into the lake. She bent down to talk to Rin.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Rin replied, "I'm just worn out because this asshole over here made me swim for way too long!" She shouted pointing towards Mr. Kirkland.

"You wouldn't have had to if you had not been goofing around during class!" He yelled back, leaning closer to Rin who still sat in the water.

"Oh yeah? You shouldn't be such a hardass about it, everything would have been just fine!" She said with a smirk.

"Watch your tone! I swear, If you-!" Mr. Kirkland was cut off because he leaned too far towards Rin, and he fell into the water. Both Rin an Pyxis were sent into gales of laughter, while Mr. Kirkland just shouted obscenities and yelled at the two girls. They paid no attention to this obviously, as they were to busy laughing. Rin finally calming down from her gut busting laugh attack, her tummy rumbled.

"Hey Pyxis, can I take you up on our lunch deal? All this swimming and sarcasm made me really hungry." Rin said hopping out of the water quickly and getting her towel before Mr. Kirkland could make her swim more. Rin put her glasses on and was amazed at the level of trouble she had caused Mr. Kirkland

"Oh of course Rin, I owe you!" Pyxis shouted catching up to Rin quickly. The girls began walking to the changing room, Rin hung her towel over her shoulders while Pyxis wrapped herself up in her own towel.

"Hey Pyxis why do you cover yourself up like that, I mean, you're wearing a one piece."

"Because I'm awkward. Is there a problem?"

"No I'm getting free food from you"

After the girls got changed, they walked over to the Mess Hall. It was around lunch time, and both of them were hungry. They waited in the line that took way too long to move and after what seemed like hours, they reached the front of the line. Pyxis stepped up to the cook, who was eyeing her in an almost inappropriate way.

"Um, Both me and my friend's lunches will be paid for through my account today," She said in a quiet voice. Rin just rolled her eyes and smiled. Pyxis was always very shy when she ordered food.

"But of course, young lady," The long haired man said with a smile, "Honestly, you could have paid for those meals simply with your looks~" He flirted, causing Pyxis to blush extremely hard. Rin began to laugh at this. Soon, the man brought out their meals. Pyxis took them and paid, and found a place for them to sit. It wasn't long before Rin started to complain.

"What is up with these portion sizes? They're tiny!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know I think they're fine." Pyxis shrugged and began to eat her food. But Rin was too upset about her food to eat the food. Suddenly a lightbulb went on in her brain.

"Pyxis... I have an idea. Wait here." Rin giggled and went to the counter. Thankfully it wasn't busy at the moment, most of the students were too busy with their activities to pay attention to the time. Rin waited until Francis arrived, she blushed as she thought he was eying her up.

"Hello Francis~" Rin grinned happily at the cook.

"Bonjour my darling~ Your darling friend paid for your lunch today? How sweet of her~ How may I help you?" Francis asked looking at the girl intently.

"I heard that Mr. Kirkland was bragging about how big his portion sizes were when it comes to English food, and how good it tastes~ It got me thinking, maybe I should give English food a shot. I was ab-" Francis immediately interrupted her.

"THAT SLIMY LITTLE WORM! I'LL SHOW HIM!" Francis shoved two platefuls of food at Rin.

"I will not let that sneaky fool corrupt my darling Rin and Pyxis... It's free for you my dear." Francis seethed in rage.

"Thank you most kindly~" Rin gave Francis' hand a squeeze and grabbed the food and sat back down next to Pyxis. "Why on earth do you have so much food?" Pyxis asked, staring at the amount of food that Rin had brought back from the cook.

"I was hungry, and these portion sizes are ridiculous!" Rin responded before she started eating. Pyxis just shrugged and continued to eat her lunch. Eventually Pyxis couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She looked over to the counter where the food was being served, and saw that Francis was staring at her and Rin. She started elbowing her friend in the side

"What's up, Pyx?" Rin asked, a mouth full of food.

"It's Francis. He's staring at us!" She whispered, and gestured towards the Frenchman at the front of the room. He was still staring at the two girls, so they quickly averted their eyes.

"It's freaking me out. He seems like a creep," Pyxis stated with a little worry in her voice.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's nothing. You probably just have food stuck in your teeth or something," Rin retorted, smiling. Pyxis immediately shoved her lightly, and began attempting to find the 'thing' that was in her teeth.

in waved at Francis happily a wide grin on her face.

"I now see the error of my thoughts!" She yelled. Francis looked at the clock and stepped out of the kitchen and sauntered over to the two girls sitting across from them.

"Antonio is taking over cooking I'm on break~" Francis yawned out.

"You surely do have the French work ethic." Rin said bluntly. But Francis was too buy staring at Pyxis to hear the scathing insult. Rin noticed his gaze.

"Hey Frenchie. You're making Pyx uncomfortable, and she gets sooooo awkward." Rin yawned and stretched an arm around her blushed a deep red and looked down.

"What? It's not my fault she's so enticing" Francis said dreamily.

"That was a terrible word choice." Pyxis immediately turned a shade of red so deep it rivaled the reddest tomato in existence. She smiled awkwardly.

"Uhm, Thanks? I guess.." She muttered before going back to her food. Rin could only laugh at this, and Francis only smiled more.

"Your face is redder than a rose, my dear~" He flirted, and Rin had to suppress her laughter, since Pyxis was clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, is it? Well, uh... I guess you could say I blush easily," She nearly whispered, and Francis got a smile on his face that slightly concerned Rin, so she decided to step in.

"Alright, alright you've had your fun with her. Give her a break now," She said. and he immediately focused his onslaught of flirtation onto Rin.

Rin yawned and continued shoving food down her throat

"Francis your pickup lines honestly can't top mine" Rin sighed contently her belly now finally full.

"Really now my love~ Hit me with your best shot as they say." Francis replied suddenly more interested. Rin cleared her throat and coughed a few times. She leaned in closely, Pyxis had no idea what Rin was doing, Rin got closer and closer to Francis until they were centimeters apart from face contact. Rin fluttered her eyes and breathed out slowly in a southern drawl.

"Do yew live near ah cornfield? Becauhse ah'm stahlkin' yew." Rin slowly said and lifted her head away slowly trying to suppress a gut busting laugh. Meanwhile Pyxis was in tears laughing so hard.

Francis' facial expression changed from an expression of flirtation to one of un-amusement.

"Very nice, very nice. Lunch is about to be over, so I'd suggest you clear your plated. See you at dinner my dears~"\

After the girls got over their bout of laughter the put their plated away and headed to their cabin. It was a decent walk away from the Mess Hall, but luckily, there was a time for rest after lunch. Rin and Pyxis spent the entire time passing notes to one another, Pyxis on the top bunk, Rin on the bottom. When the break was over, the two gathered on the cabin's porch.

"I have archery next. Do you?" Pyxis asked, hoping to hear the same from her friend.

"Nah. I have swimming again. Thank god not with bushy brows.-" Rin responded, looking up at Pyxis, frowning.

"Oh well, I guess we'll talk during dinner then!" She said smiling, before starting to walk to her activity, as the archery range was way across the camp.


End file.
